


Salt Water and the Sea Strand

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Beach House, F/M, Mild Smut, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small look at a beach vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Water and the Sea Strand

From the shade of the patio, he watches her play near the water's edge, scooping up shells and looking at each of them before tossing the handful back into the sea. When she finds a piece of sea glass or coral, she easily makes it skip across the surface of the water and he wonders who taught her to do that. 

She frolics happily, running into the waves as they hit the shore and then back out again, her dark skin shining under a sheen of sweat, her hair curly and so different from how she wears it when she's at work. When they aren't alone. She's wearing a scrap of fabric, some triangles held together by a few strings, and he enjoys the sight of her exquisite body as she spins around gleefully as if no one is watching. 

A storm is forming off in the distance far from the shore and he can't wait for the rain to beat down on the tin roof of the small house they are staying in. There is nothing like carrying her to the bed when the rain is pelting the roof in its own crazy rhythm, and kissing her salty skin from head to toe, keeping up with the changing tempo of each passing band of the storm. It cools the room down but their bodies still stick together as he moves over her. 

It has taken them years to get to this point. Years and a few brushes with death and dating others but always knowing this was how it was going to be someday, when he became the man she needed him to be. When she was ready to accept that someone could love her and never leave her. He would never leave her again. Only death would take him away from her side. 

He smiles, enjoying her love of the sea. His relationship with it is vastly different from hers but she has taught him to love the sand, the tides, and smell of the air after it rains this close to the edge of the world. That's what it is to her, the edge of the world, a place where they have to stop and just be. 

*^*^*

She looks at him from the edge of the water and waves, hoping he'll come out from under the shade and join her before the storm gets here. His hair is longer and tied back again, and he is wearing one of his long sleeved shirts even though it's hot, the chest open in a deep V, his skin glistening with sweat. While his swimsuit dries on a beach chair, he has on his usual breeches but no stockings and boots. He is sun kissed, his face rosy and the rest of him tan and beautiful, looking like a pirate lost in the wrong time instead of his normal self, in the wrong time. 

He doesn't move from where he's watching her, and she goes about enjoying the hot sun on her skin and water lapping at her feet. When it rains, she'll go back to the beach house and she will have him however she wants him. He always thinks he's in control but she knows better. The one time he was in control here, the time he wanted to see what sex on the beach was really like, ended up being sandy and little bit painful. 

She hadn't been to the beach in years, never with him, and never to the Caribbean, with water the color of his eyes. They had the time now, between one tribulation and the next, and she wanted so much to get away, to escape her job and his. To dance at the edge of the water. To write their names in the sand. It was crazy but once she let this happen, let go of all of her fears, and once he had made up for the times he had hurt her in the past, it was so freeing. To be in love and to be loved back equally. There was nothing better. 

He smiles at her, a big, toothy grin, and she laughs, spinning around again, the sand squishing between her toes. And she hopes he comes out and catches her before she falls. 

*^*^*

His fingers touch her in time to the rain coming down on the roof and she moans, letting him know just how content she is. He doesn't take his eyes off of her and she melts into nothing quickly. She comes fast and hard, her body twitching under his touch and she doesn't take her eyes off of him as she rides out each shock of pleasure he gives her. 

The thunder rumbles in the distance as the rain makes a roaring sound in the little cottage. She pulls at him until he is on top of her, fitting perfectly between her thighs. His cock brushes against her skin which is incredibly hot from the sun and she slides her hand between their bodies, seeking him out.

"I remember when I knew everything about you... except this," she says, guiding him into her. He pushes in as far as he can go, filling her completely, feeling her tighten around him. “I'm glad I got to know this.”

“Not as glad as I am at the moment, my Lieutenant,” he says as she wraps her legs around his waist. He loves the look on her face when he enters her, like she is finally made whole. He feels the same way, like he was nothing before her. Barely even a half. He holds her hands and the headboard hits the plaster wall over and over, adding another beat to the rhythm of their seaside hideaway. 

Their bodies stick together from sweat and suntan lotion. A breeze blows through the room, sending the sheer curtains on the four poster bed swirling around them. He can't believe he once lived a whole life without her. I doesn't seem possible now. 

He comes but doesn't pull out of her body. Instead, he stays like this, looking at how beautiful she is. How her eyes adore him even though he doesn't deserve her or it. He touches her hair and kisses her and knows he could stay like this forever. 

*^*^*

She sits in a chair in the corner and watches him as he sleeps. He is naked and she isn't used to him being so tan against the white sheets. His hair has taken on golden streaks since they've been out in the sun so much and she wishes he'd cut it again so it would curl more. She'd talk him into tomorrow. She could convince him of most anything, like this vacation. 

The rain has stopped and all that is left is the breeze that catches the curtains and sends them all aflutter. Even after all this time, she still can't believe this is her life. Chasing monsters and sharing a bed with a man born in 1749. 

He rolls onto his side and one of his hands goes to the pillow where her head should be. “Abbie?” he asks without opening his eyes. 

“I'm here,” she answers and he settles back to sleep again, a slight smile on his face. She loves the ocean and could stay here with him forever. Why can't the next tribulation show up here where it's warm and she could play in the sea in between saving the world? 

She returns to their bed and he automatically curves his body around hers, his arm protectively holding her near. They both smell of saltwater and sunshine and sex. Over the sea breeze, she can just hear the waves hitting the shore and already she's homesick for this place and they haven't left yet. With his arms around her, she is always home. 

*^*^*

the end


End file.
